


Pay it forward

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet Cute AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Prompt: Character A covers the small amount of change Character B is short on for a purchase.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Fluffy and Funny Fics by stjarna





	Pay it forward

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to get my muse out of her coma, I tried to find easy, fluffy writing prompts.
> 
> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

“Oh bloody hell.” Fitz rummaged through the contents of his wallet one more time, astonished at the assortment of things in his coin pocket that were not in fact coins. He let out a groan, his eyes wandering to the bills and small change on the coffee shop counter that were just not enough to pay for his lousy cup of tea. He searched his pockets a second time, once again coming up empty. Of course on the one day he had forgotten his credit card at home—still lying neatly on the counter where he’d ordered food and paid online the previous night.

He sighed, looking apologetically at the barista. “I’m sorry. I guess I have to cancel my order.”

The barista merely shrugged, her fingers already reaching for the register, when a female voice behind Fitz suddenly piped up.

“Oh, nonsense, how much do you need?”

The woman stepped up to the counter, smiling widely at both Fitz and the barista.

A flabbergasted “What?” was all Fitz managed.

“You know what?” the young brunette woman said, her golden-brown eyes glistening with joy, “Keep your money, I’ll just cover it.” She turned to address the barista. “I’ll pay for his tea, and if you could make me one as well—English breakfast.”

“Umm,” Fitz stammered, “Why would you—? I mean—You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to,” she replied, briefly placing her hand on Fitz’s bicep. “But why would I leave you hanging. It’s not like it’s a great expense.”

“I just forgot my credit card at home,” Fitz muttered, trying to explain himself.

“I figured it was something like that.” Her attention shifted to the barista, who held a to-go cup in front of the young woman’s face while announcing the total of her bill. “Oh, thank you so much.” She handed the barista some money. “Keep the change.”

With that, she turned around to leave.

“Wait,” Fitz exclaimed, grabbing his own to-go cup in panic. “How can I repay you?”

She chuckled, smiling ear to ear, before pursing her lips and shrugging. “Pay it forward!”

Fitz stared at her, mouth ajar, as she left the coffee shop, heading down the sidewalk with energetic steps.

* * *

Fitz had paid for a stranger’s drink the next time he went to the coffee shop. Plus, he had visited the coffee shop every day around the same time since the encounter with the charitable stranger in hopes of seeing her again, but so far it had all been for naught—which was why his eyes widened in shock when he turned around with his tea cup in hand and spotted her five people down the line, her attention focussed on a book she was reading.

Quickly, Fitz turned back to the barista, gesturing at the man standing next to him waiting his turn. “I’ll pay for his drink.”

“What?” the man asked in confusion, while the barista likewise gave him a confused look.

“I’d like to pay for your drink,” Fitz told the guy.

“Why?” the man asked, his forehead wrinkled.

“I’m paying it forward,” Fitz tried to explain, but this time he was only greeted with a confused silent stare. “Do you want a free drink or not?” Fitz added, grumpily.

The guy shrugged, looking at the barista and ticking his head in Fitz’s direction. “Fine, he can pay for my drink.”

“Alright,” the barista replied, adding the man’s coffee drink to Fitz’s tab.

Fitz scratched the skin below his ear. “And—actually—I will pay for everyone’s drink until I say stop.”

“Oh-kay,” the barista remarked, furrowing her brow and clearly reminding herself of the old ‘the customer is always right’ mantra.

And, so, Fitz paid for everyone’s drink until the young woman from the other day stepped up to the counter. She lowered her book, ready to place her order.

“May I pay for your drink?” Fitz quickly asked.

The woman’s head spun around in surprise, a smile spreading across her face when she recognized Fitz. “Paying it forward, are we?” she asked, cheekily.

“He’s been paying it forward to every customer until it was your turn,” the barista remarked.

The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh, really?” She briefly glanced behind herself. “Well, then I consider myself lucky, but also feel a bit sorry for the people behind me in line.”

Fitz squinted, looking at the rest of the line. He exhaled sharply, before addressing the barista. “Okay, I’ll pay for the rest of the people in line, too, but if anyone new comes in, they’re out of luck.”

The barista chuckled quietly, seemingly having come around to Fitz’s attempts of wooing the young woman, who laughed as well.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that on my account,” she said, placing her hand on Fitz’s upper arm. “It sounds like you have paid it forward quite a bit.”

“Maybe,” Fitz rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “you could drink your tea with me, and we’ll call it even?”

She beamed at him. “That sounds only fair.” She extended her hand in his direction. “I’m Jemma, by the way.”

“Fitz,” Fitz replied, accepting her handshake and feeling a jolt of electricity rush through his body at the sensation.


End file.
